All I See Is Red
by EC926
Summary: When Matt Murdock meets his soulmate, Kara Danvers, he is surprised to see that she's an alien. The Devil of Hell's Kitchen was certainly not prepared. When Kara becomes Supergirl, Matt is unsure of whether or not she has what it takes. Will the two make it through? BOOK ONE [PART OF EARTH 926]


Kara Danvers was running late… again. This was the third time this week that she was rushing to get to work. If only she could fly to work, but no, she had to keep her alien origins on the downlow.

She was carrying a tray of coffee in the elevator of Catco Worldwide Media, tapping her foot anxiously. When the doors opened, she immediately rushed out, only to hit someone and spilling the coffee everywhere… including herself and the man in front of her.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry!" Kara exclaimed, trying to find something to clean up the mess.

"It's fine, it's only a hot beverage," the man said, chuckling slightly, only to wince at his words.

Kara looked up, and saw the man was wearing red-tinted sunglasses. She then looked down, and saw his cane. Her lips parted in a silent 'Oh', before shaking her head.

"Well, it's still my fault," Kara said, finally finding a napkin and starting to dab at the man's suit.

The man grabbed her hand gently. "There's no need for that," he said softly, smiling at her.

Kara blushed, and opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted.

"Matthew Murdock, quit flirting with my assistant!" It was the one and only Cat Grant, the CEO of Catco.

Kara let out a soft gasp at finding out the man's name.

The man, Matthew, let out a chuckle. "Sorry, Ms. Grant." He let go of Kara's hand, only for her to take his wrist in her hand. He looked at her, puzzled.

"Wait… you wouldn't happen to have K. Danvers on your wrist, do you?" Kara asked hope filling her eyes.

Something flashed across Matthew's face, and he grinned widely. "I do, actually." He took her hand back into his, and kissed it softly. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Kara Danvers."

Kara blushed again, and opened her mouth to speak once more, only for a loud whoop to fill the room.

"Finally! Do you know how long I have been waiting for this day?! Since our fucking Columbia days! It's been fucking years of setting him up with so many K. Danvers," a man with shoulder-length blond hair exclaimed, before sighing. "Shit, I owe Karen fifty bucks."

Matthew sighed. "Foggy, please tell me that you two weren't betting on me finding my soulmate," he said, letting go of Kara's hand and turning towards the sound of the other man's voice.

The man, Foggy, had the decency to look bashful. "What? You know how Karen and I get when it comes to betting. Anyway, we have to cut this short. We have to go meet another client, remember?"

Matthew sighed again, before turning to Kara. "He's right, sadly." He pulled out his phone and handed it to her. "Here, put your number in, so I can call you later and we can meet up again later."

Kara put her number in and handed it back to Matt. "It was nice to meet you, Matthew Murdock."

"Please, call me Matt," he said. "Goodbye, Kara."

"Goodbye, Matt."

Kara's soulmate and his friend left, leaving Kara sad that she couldn't spend time with Matt any longer. She went to her desk, where Winn spoke to her.

"Congratulations, Kara," he said, smiling sadly.

"Thanks, Winn," she said, smiling softly. This was going to be a great day, after all.

If only she knew, this was only the beginning of a whirlwind of adventure and heroism.

Hello! This is my longest prologue that I've written for my CWDC/Marvel crossover universe (3 pages!) I am so excited for this story! There is some big changes to this universe for this story though.

1\. National City is a part of New York in this verse, seeing as there needs to be a Hell's Kitchen for Matt to be the Devil of Hell's Kitchen.

2\. Supergirl does not take place in a parallel Earth.

3\. And this is the most important... Who should I pair Winn with? As much I as love them together, I won't pair him with Cisco, cause I already have his pairing in mind.


End file.
